The L Word Stephanie McMahon & Amy Adams Lesbian Wives
by fantasiesexploresbeyond
Summary: an fantasy story of when the imaginable of two lovers fall in love


p class="m_9052677275428388373gmail-MsoNormal"The L Word Stephanie McMahon Amy Adams Lesbian Wives/p  
p class="m_9052677275428388373gmail-MsoNormal"Amy Adams is on her knees, kissing and licking Stephanie McMahon's feet in the general manager's office hours before WrestleMania goes on the air. The brunette lay back against the leather couch, she had her business jacket off, and her matching skirt hiked around her waist. Her black t-shirt were lifted above her chest, fondling her exposed breasts. Amy is topless, her high heels removed, leaving her feet nice and bare at Stephanie's request. The horny redhead is wearing only her tight blue jeans that hugged her legs and ass perfectly./p  
p class="m_9052677275428388373gmail-MsoNormal"2002 saw many changes in the WWE. The Attitude Era ended, RAW and Smackdown had split into different brands, the company changed its name when the World Wildlife Fund had sued them for using the same initials that forced them to go from the WWF to the WWE, and Stephanie became the Smackdown GM not long after the name change. Stephanie had invited Amy to her office one night for another kinky lesbian sex, the redhead shrugged her shoulder as if it's an everyday thing. Amy trailed her kisses up from Stephanie's toes, the tops of her feet and her thick legs. She licked the brunette's inner thighs before she put the tip of her tongue to lick her clit through her knickers./p  
p class="m_9052677275428388373gmail-MsoNormal""Mmmmm, you fucking tease," cooed Stephanie. "Now take them off and eat me up."/p  
p class="m_9052677275428388373gmail-MsoNormal""Yes, wifey..." whispered Amy./p  
p class="m_9052677275428388373gmail-MsoNormal""I fucking love it when you call me that," sighed Stephanie. "Makes me so Lesbian.."/p  
p class="m_9052677275428388373gmail-MsoNormal"Stephanie threw her head back in pleasure, wrapped her legs around Amy's head and planted her bare heels to keep the horny redhead in place. Amy looped her fingers through the band of Stephanie's knickers and pulled them down with ease. She went down on the brunette, stuck her tongue out and start working her magic./p  
p class="m_9052677275428388373gmail-MsoNormal""Oooooh, fuck yeah..." breathed Stephanie. "Don't fucking stop babe..."/p  
p class="m_9052677275428388373gmail-MsoNormal"Not stopping for a second, Amy buried her tongue in Stephanie's clit. The redhead closed her eyes, her cheeks hollowed as soon as she started sucking the brunette's womanhood./p  
p class="m_9052677275428388373gmail-MsoNormal""Oh fuck!" yelled Steph. "Oh yeah! Fucking eat me, baby!" Amy continued flicking and stabbing at Stephanie's sensitive areas, not giving her a moment's rest./p  
p class="m_9052677275428388373gmail-MsoNormal""I'm gonna cum!" cried Stephanie. "Oh god, I'm gonna fucking cum!"/p  
p class="m_9052677275428388373gmail-MsoNormal"It took a full minute for Stephanie to reach her climax. Amy ran her hands over the brunette's legs, then guided them place her hands on her booty, frantically massaging her ass cheeks./p  
p class="m_9052677275428388373gmail-MsoNormal"Stephanie held Amy's head tightly against her throbbing pussy with her feet, her hands tightly gripping against the leather couch, threatening to rip it from the powerful orgasm that the redhead is giving her./p  
p class="m_9052677275428388373gmail-MsoNormal"Stephanie had reached her climax, her eyes screwed shut tightly, and opened her mouth to what she appeared to be performing a silent scream. She pulled Amy under her shoulders towards her, their breasts pressed against each other, and pretty much shoved her tongue past the redhead's open mouth in a fierce tongue duel for dominance. Stephanie pulled back, breaking the kiss to look her in the eyes./p  
p class="m_9052677275428388373gmail-MsoNormal""Fuck I am SO glad im not into men?" asked Stephanie jokingly./p  
p class="m_9052677275428388373gmail-MsoNormal" /p  
p class="m_9052677275428388373gmail-MsoNormal"Amy let out a soft chuckle at Stephanie's joke. They lay on the couch, recovering from the intense orgasm that Amy had just performed on Stephanie. They have managed to regain some of their energy after laying down on the leather couch for 15 minutes,/p  
p class="m_9052677275428388373gmail-MsoNormal"Honey, I want a baby, I want you to pregnant me? Said Amy/p  
p class="m_9052677275428388373gmail-MsoNormal"You want a baby? Said Stephanie/p  
p class="m_9052677275428388373gmail-MsoNormal"Yes I want our baby to look like US. Said Amy/p  
p class="m_9052677275428388373gmail-MsoNormal"Ok, get up so we can make a baby together./p  
p class="m_9052677275428388373gmail-MsoNormal"Amy gets up, walks in front of the desk, getting into position as amy booty is sticking out for steph. Stephanie walks over to her, getting behind amy as Stephanie about to start fucking her wife's ass. Stephanie starting fucking a hot warm pussy as Amy is in intense pleasure as steph is fucking smy hard and hard. They continue on as amy looks at steph licking her lips as stephanie is just fucking her hard massively./p  
p class="m_9052677275428388373gmail-MsoNormal"I'm about to cum soon baby. Said Stephanie./p  
p class="m_9052677275428388373gmail-MsoNormal"Yes I want your cum in my pussy. Said Amy/p  
p class="m_9052677275428388373gmail-MsoNormal"Stephanie is humping Amy as Stephanie is place her hands on Amy's back./p  
p class="m_9052677275428388373gmail-MsoNormal"Oh my fucking god here it comes my cum. Said Stephanie ./p  
p class="m_9052677275428388373gmail-MsoNormal"Stephanie just release her cum into Amy's pussy…as Amy release her pleasure with her wife Stephanie. Stephanie lays on Amy behind. Both carelessly kissing with love and passion./p  
p class="m_9052677275428388373gmail-MsoNormal""Don't forget, baby," Stephanie. "come to hotel room after next week's show, because I wanna have some fun with you."/p  
p class="m_9052677275428388373gmail-MsoNormal""I'm looking forward to this Stephanie said Amy/p  
p class="m_9052677275428388373gmail-MsoNormal"Both women stared each other in the eyes, before Stephanie closed the gap between them to lean her head forwards to press her lips against Amy's for a kiss. The brunette guided her hands downwards, and placed them on the redhead's round, leather clad ass. Amy let out a low giggle from the back of her throat at the contact, and moaned happily when she felt Stephanie caressing her ass cheeks./p  
p class="m_9052677275428388373gmail-MsoNormal""If you don't stop rubbing my ass," sighed Amy. "I'd probably never leave the room and fuck you again..." Stephanie let out a cheeky grin on her face, then playfully slapped Amy's ass in response./p  
p class="m_9052677275428388373gmail-MsoNormal""Don't make me spank you like a naughty girl you are, Adams." teased Stephanie with a cheeky glee in her eyes./p  
p class="m_9052677275428388373gmail-MsoNormal""Wanna put that to the test, McMahon?" flirted the redhead. Both women laughed. As much as they want to tease and flirt with each other, Wrestlemania show is gonna start soon./p  
p class="m_9052677275428388373gmail-MsoNormal"Amy gave Stephanie a soft kiss before the redhead left the office, not before Stephanie playfully slapped the redhead's leather clad ass on the way out, to which the latter giggled in response./p  
p class="m_9052677275428388373gmail-MsoNormal"Stephanie leaned against the edge of her desk, her curvy ass facing the other side. She lifted her foot, slipping off her shoe, exposing her elegant toes. She let out sexy, sinful smirk on her face as she flaunted her legs./p 


End file.
